Mango Pomelo Sago
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = |fa2 = |recipe = Black Fungus Congee |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Hong Kong |birth year = 20th century |cn name = 杨枝甘露 |personality = Openhearted |height = 163cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = |cvcn = AKB48 Team SH 沈莹 |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = All that is beautiful should not be left to the ordinary. |bio = Mango Pomelo Sago was originally named . She's a spirited person with a natural sense of beauty and art. Moreover, she's been known to persist with her idea of trending aesthetics. When she was born, she wasn't a Food Soul with strong soul power. But her Master Attendant constantly told her, “You are the most beautiful and most powerful person,” and named her 杨枝甘露 (sweet dew of Guanyin’s willow), signifying her as the lucky star delivered to the world by God. She was instilled with this notion, and thus, became a confident artist with a strong love for all beings of the world. She's active in many fields of art and explores the creativity of the world. She strongly believes that the art she creates represents the world's beautiful side. |food introduction = Mango Pomelo Sago is a type of Hong Kong dessert. It's creative name originates from the clear vase in Guan Yin's hand. In ancient artwork, Guan Yin's right hand holds a willow branch and her left hand wields a clear vase. In it, the dew is called "sweet dew of Guan Yin's willow". In this dessert, the "willow branch" refers to mango, pomelo, and anything associated with wood. The "sweet dew" refers to the coconut juice and fresh milk. According to legend, the "sweet dew of willow" in Guanyin's hand can bring fortune and luck to a person. Meanwhile, eating a bowl of Mango Pomelo Sago during a hot summer day can cool a person down and replenish a person's qi. It is refreshing, sweet, and cooling which can similarly give anyone tasting it a feeling of unlimited happiness. |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 1788 |atk = 55 |def = 23 |hp = 510 |crit = 817 |critdmg = 766 |atkspd = 1422 |normaltitle = World Painting |normal = Mango Pomelo Sago uses the brush in her hand, restoring 40 HP to all teammates per second. |energytitle = Earth Sprinkle |energy = Mango Pomelo Sago sprinkles all teammates with dew water, restoring 415 HP to all allies, and dispelling all negative effects. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |pair2 = |name = |contract = Hm~ You’re here? I’m Mango Pomelo Sago, let’s explore the facets of the world together! |login = Hey, my new exhibition is almost ready, keep this between us, but you can come straight to backstage to find me. |arena = It’s so cool here! You’ve surprised me~ |skill = Nobody can ruin my art! |ascend = I’m inspired! |fatigue = It won’t do to not experience new viewpoints, Master Attendant, will you go to the exhibition with me? |recovering = Appreciating the art of others is also an act of self-reflection, I’ve learnt a lot this time. |attack = Action! |ko = Imperfect Venus de Milo... |notice = Plates all set! Hey! Photos first, don’t start eating yet! |idle1 = Master Attendant, have you seen my willow branch pen… Huh? Has it been in my hand all this time? |idle2 = To strive for speed and not the destination, and complete mastery over rhythm; that is art. |idle3 = Mango pomelo sago isn’t just a dessert for summer, you know. |interaction1 = Don’t disturb me, I’ve almost got a hold of the inspiration that’s eluding me, I’ll play with you in a bit. |interaction2 = See, when it comes to life, it’s all about the sweet moments. It’s not difficult, smile more and you’ll naturally be happier~ |interaction3 = While you’re here today, come help me take a look, is this piece missing anything? |pledge = Somebody once told me, everyone’s in this world for a reason, we might not be the best, but we have to strive to shine on our own stages, to become a main character! Today, I’ve finally accomplished this; look, it’s finally my time to shine! From now on, please take care of me! |intimacy1 = Alright, alright, if I model for you, what can I expect in return? |intimacy2 = You’re so clingy! But it does make me happy~ |intimacy3 = Remember! No matter what criticism others have, you have to maintain your individualism, okay? |victory = Perfection! |defeat = A terrible turnout... |feeding = Wow, yummy! I won’t be holding back! |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}